


The Theft

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 633 – contradiction.





	The Theft

Challenge 633 – contradiction

Title: The Theft

Author: JKlog

Category: Pre-slash

Word count: 1000

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

Blair had gone to visit a friend who lived in the part of the city where he used to live before he met Jim. It was quite close to the warehouse that had caught fire, two years earlier.

He had left the car in the street, almost in front of his friend's house. He headed towards it, looking from side to side. It was quite dark there. Even although he’d lived near there, he didn't feel very safe in that part of the city at night. But there was no one in sight, so he went into his precious Volvo.

When he was going to start the car, he heard two knocks on the glass of the door. He looked and saw a revolver pointing at him. Not for the first time, he wished the glass was bulletproof, but it wasn't. So, he lowered it, to see what the assailant wanted.

“Get out of the car! Now!” said the criminal.

Blair obeyed without saying a word. The thief grabbed him by the jacket and threw him on the middle of the street. He fell on his back and sat on the asphalt, watching the criminal get into his beloved Volvo, turn it on and go off in it.

Luckily, he had managed to grab his backpack, where he had the cell phone. He called Jim immediately.

"Hi, Blair. Problems with the car?”

“Actually, yes. Someone stole it from me.”

There was a silence on the other end of the phone. _Surely Jim is thinking about the trouble magnet that I am_, thought Blair.

"How are you? Are you hurt?” Jim asked.

"I'm fine. My ass hurts a little because I fell on it when the thief pushed me, but nothing more.”

"I told you that that neighborhood is very dangerous at night."

"Yes, I know. But Gina needed to talk to me. She’s going through a bad time. We started talking and time flew. When I realized what time it was, it was night.”

“How about you go back to your friend's house and wait for me there? It is very dangerous on the street there.”

"Yeah, you're right."

Blair gave Jim the address and headed back to Gina's house. She was surprised to see him again and terrified when she knew the reason for his return.

“Blair! I can't help thinking it was my fault. If I hadn't told you so much about my problems, this wouldn't have happened.” Gina was on the verge of tears.

“No, it wasn't your fault! No one could have known what was going to happen. I only had bad luck. Also, this is nothing. Your problems are much worse. That they tell you that you have cancer and also be threatened with dismissal from your job for no obvious reason... That's really serious!”

Gina began to cry, and Blair hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

When she calmed down, Blair decided to change the subject. “The good thing about all this is that you will be able to meet Jim. He will come for me in a moment.”

"The handsome cop you always talk about?"

Blair blushed. So he talked like that about Jim? How weird.

“Yes, it’s because we live together. That is, not together, _together_, you know, but, well…”

"Yes, I understand, Blair." Gina smiled, despite her state of depression.

While they were waiting for Jim, Blair tried to entertain his friend with stories of his adventures with the Sentinel, without telling her that he was a Sentinel, of course. He didn't want her to get depressed anymore, talking about what was happening to her. Blair had already suggested that she consult with a lawyer he knew, to initiate actions to prevent her from losing her job when she needed it most. She was going to have to spend a lot on medical consultations.

Soon after, the doorbell rang. Gina went to open it and met the most handsome man she had seen in a long time, not counting Blair himself. How lucky they were to have each other!

Gina wanted to invite them to have coffee, but Jim told her they had to leave, it was too late. He left his card, telling her to call him in case she had a problem. And to move out of the neighborhood as soon as she could.

They said goodbye to her, left the house and climbed into the truck. When he was going to turn down a street to Prospect, Jim looked the other way and seemed to see something familiar in the distance. He stopped and zoomed in. It was the Volvo!

"What are you seeing, Jim?"

"Your car is there, stopped in the middle of the street."

"Good! And what are you waiting for? Let's see it.” Blair was happy that his car had appeared.

“Not so fast, Chief. The thief could still be there, or close.”

Jim drove the truck slowly towards the Volvo. When he was sure there was no one in it or even close, he got out of the truck, followed by Blair.

“It seems that the thief abandoned your car. He left the door open.”

Blair sat in the driver's seat and saw that the ignition was on. He tried to start the engine, but the car only made some strange noises, it didn't start.

“I was never happier that you have mechanical problems! You came back to me, honey.”

“Too bad we couldn't catch the thief. I would have liked to give him his due,” said Jim.

“Honestly, I’m very angry that he stole the Volvo from me, but I wish him no harm. Is that a contradiction?”

"Not greater than all the contradictions you have in your head, Chief."

Blair stuck his tongue out in Jim's direction, who had a smirk on his face.

Then Jim got his phone out to call for a breakdown truck to come for the car.


End file.
